Bumblebee
by Aomine
Summary: Who would've know that Aomine would do anything when there's a bee right in front of him? / Drabble, Boys Love - AoKi.


**Bumblebee**

Four o'clock PM marked the hour as the sound of a basketball hitting the gym's polished floor accompanied by heavy panting could be heard. A certain Ace and Copycat were the ones that occupied the gym as the blond had asked the blue haired male for yet another one on one match. The Ace, after sighing, accepted purely to amuse himself and humour the Copycat so there they were—showing each other their skills in order to one-up the opposite. As the ball glided smoothly through the hoop and it's net, the Copycat dropped to his knees in disbelief as the Ace made a near-impossible shot.

"How did…" the blonde's voice shrunk as did his shoulders whilst the Ace stood triumphantly, "One more! Let's go again once more!"  
"I'm getting tired of winning." The blue haired male sighed, trying to supress a laugh as the look the Copycat made was too funny not to.  
"Aominecchi~!" Kise whined, crawling on the floor into the direction where the Ace stood. He then constricted his arms around Aomine's leg before he continued to beg shamefully, "Please, one more! I know I can beat you_ this_ time!" Kise tried to convince as the Ace tried to shake his leg free. The blonde's grip though was impossible to break free of which caused Aomine to let out a sigh.

"No," The blue head pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration at Kise's persistence, "I'm tired. Tomorrow, Kise."  
"No! I want a rematch now~" The blond continued to whine, rubbing his cheek against Aomine's leg.  
"Oi, get off me!" The Ace shook his leg once again with more force. Kise just wouldn't budge, "I'm serious—it's gross."  
"Wahh~ Aominecchi's so mean to me!" Kise cried out, rubbing one of his eyes as if to imply that he's shedding tears. Aomine sighed as he knew now that nothing could get this blond away.

"Fine…" The Ace soon sighed in defeat causing Kise to release his arms that were constricted around Aomine's leg, "Psyche!"  
"Aominecchi~" Kise screeched as he watched the blue haired male dash to where his bag was before heading towards the end of the gym where the exits were, "Don't be like that!"  
"Sorry Kise," Aomine chuckled as he turned to look over his shoulder, "I really have to get going—"

The younger male suddenly came to halt which somehow silence Kise's groans of disappointment, "Aominecchi?"  
"_Bee._" Was all Aomine gasped as his stance looked ridiculous. Kise cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
"Bee? What bee? There's a bee in here?" Kise asked, rising to his feet and slowly approaching the cautious looking Ace. The response the blond got was just a mere nod as the buzzing noise soon came apparent to him.

"Just chill, Aominecchi. If you don't aggravate it, it'll just go away." Kise informed, sounding as fearless as ever. Aomine swallowed hard as he eyed the small insect flying alarmingly close to him. He feared moving but was scared to stay so after a couple of seconds, the Ace cracked under pressure and made a dash into the inner part of the gym. The bee pursued him, "A-Aominecchi?"  
"Stupid thing! Go away! Quit following me!" Aomine growled, looking over his shoulder to see where the bee was.

The insect soon caught up to him as the Ace ran laps with exceptional speed. Kise watched in absolute awe of the situation.  
"Could it be…? That Aominecchi's afraid of bees?" Kise stupidly deducted causing himself to laugh at that thought, "Who would've known?"  
"Oi Kise! Do something! Don't just stand there laughing, you idiot!" Aomine shouted as he tried to side step the bee and trick it childishly.  
"Ah, I wonder…" Kise thought he'd take advantage of the situation and play around a bit, "What would Aominecchi let me do if I help him?"

Groaning in annoyance, Aomine came to an abrupt halt, "As if I'd do anything for _you_!" The Ace called out before jumping a bit at the sound of the bee buzzing near him before running laps once more, "Piss off you persistent little shi—"  
"Fine. Attack the bee and get stung." Kise said in an irritating voice as he shrugged his shoulders and headed over to retrieve his bag. He then headed towards the gym's door to imply that he'd abandon the Ace with the bee.

"Tch… Alright fine! I'll do whatever—just get rid of this damn bee!" Aomine was quick to give in as he saw Kise threaten to depart. Kise smirked to himself before turning around. He gave the Ace an extremely mischievous look.  
"_Anything~?"_ Kise asked, puffing out his cheeks and poking them with his pointer fingers. Aomine rolled his eyes at the annoying look Kise had.  
"Yes! Anything! Just get it to piss off!" Aomine was still running, dodging and trying to trick the bee but it was still on his trail.  
"Aominecchi~ I want you to _kiss _me!" Kise joked as he walked over to his sports bag and retrieved a bunch of flowers from a fan of his.

He was Aomine across the gym still preoccupied with the bee and that made Kise think he didn't hear him. The blond was somewhat glad that that was the case as the moment he spoke such words, he regretted it. But he had that type of personality that lived with no regrets. As the Ace crossed over to where Kise stood, the Copycat was greeted hands on his cheeks and lips on his. Aomine felt Kise's body shake briefly as the said blond dropped his bunch of flowers. The bee immediately directed its attention to the pollen, leaving Aomine and Kise in a lip lock.

_Wahh~? I didn't think Aominecchi would actually do it!_ Kise thought as he was the one to break from the kiss. They both started at each other as the kiss was a chaste as it could get.

"And here I was thinking you'd want a rematch instead." Aomine chuckled.

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Man, this story's stupid. But anyways~ please review. **


End file.
